


A memory shared

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [6]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair Week
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A memory shared

“Did I ever tell you that Willie didn’t believe me about the cheetah?” Fitzjames asked as he felt LeVesconte’s fingers trace over the scars on his back, only some of which were curtesy of the aforementioned cat.

“That sounds unlikely”, LeVesconte replied. “Your brother knows you very well.”

“Elizabeth believed me; the kids believed me but not Willie. I even showed him the scars and he only said – “Fitzjames broke off in laughter, shaking his head. 

“What?” LeVesconte nudged him, trailing his fingers dangerously close to where he knew Fitzjames was ticklish and would thus be at his mercy.

“He said – “Fitzjames squirmed when he felt LeVesconte’s hand move. “Stop that.”

“That’s not a good story, James. Everyone who knows you has said that at some point”, he replied, grinning when Fitzjames shot him an annoyed look over his shoulder.

“Willie said I should be more careful with my choice of partner.” His voice hitched on the last word because LeVesconte had wrapped his hand around Fitzjames’ cock as he started to kiss his neck.

“I hope you told him that I have never left a permanent mark on you”, LeVesconte replied before grazing his teeth over the edge of Fitzjames’ shoulder. “Though maybe I should…The cheetah certainly did.”

“I’d let you”, Fitzjames said, feeling a thrill run through his body at the idea.

“I’ll think of something”, LeVesconte said before closing his mouth over the delicate skin of Fitzjames’ throat. Until then an impermanent mark would have to suffice.


End file.
